


coming home.

by Lexi_the_ladybug



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_ladybug/pseuds/Lexi_the_ladybug
Summary: Stacie has gone off to the army and left beca and Emily behind, will she come back? Or will she break her promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely based off what happened to me when my sister left for the army except this story has a happy ending. 
> 
> Beca is 15 
> 
> Emily is 10 
> 
> Jesse & bengie are 15 
> 
> Aubrey is 16

She hated the army, she hated them so much that she could hardly handle her rage and took it out on everyone. She hated the army for letting her father die, she hated the army for taking away her uncle and now, now the army was taking her sister away! How dare they! She won't let it happen there is no way the army is going to take away Stacie from beca. Hell would freeze over before beca let Stacie leave into the army. 

 

"I Dont understand why you want to leave me" beca huffed from her spot on Stacie's bed. "It isn't fair, your my best friend Stace!" 

 

"Oh honey," Stacie cooed. "I'm not leaving to hurt you, in a way I'm leaving to protect you." She tucked a rogue curl back behind beca's ear. "Besides I'm not leaving forever..ill be back bug" 

 

"That's what dad and uncle Kevin said and guess where they are now." Stacie didn't have to guess she knew. She vividly remembered both funerals but the worst part between both deaths is beca's newfound ability to close herself of from the world, off from her. She hated that her sister had so many walls already, sue hated that beca had been hurt at fault of death, she was only glad that beca knew nothing of the gory details of their father and uncle's death. She sighed straighting and going back to packing the belongings she was aloud to take. 

 

"Beca I'm going to come back just you see, om not leaving you behind I'll call every chance I get even if I'm dog tired" beca wordlessly held out her pinky, she knew it was childish but she also knew Stacie would never break a pinky promise. Stacie smiled softly linking her pinky with her younger sister's, she pulled beca up from her bed and hugged her tightly. "I'll never leave you forever, I'll always come back I swear." Beca smiled 'the day you leave is when hell freezes over'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, hell has frozen over. Stacie was throwing the last bag into her mom's pick up, while beca watched sadly from her bedroom window. She didn't want Stacie to leave, and she didn't want to say goodbye because goodbye seemed so finalized. She was terrified that Stacie wouldn't come back but she beloved Stacie when she wore and she believes her now. She looked back out the window and took in Stacie for the last time, her long brown hair piled into a bum on her head under the camouflage hat.she wore campo everything except down to her brown steel toed boots, she looked beautiful yet beca wanted to cry. She watched beca hug Emily goodbye and she felt a pang of guilt as Stacie looked up into her bedroom window, she blew a kiss to her older sibling and made a heart with her hands. She watched Stacie get in the car with Emily and their mom, she watched the truck ride away until she couldn't see them anymore. She screamed and punched the wall. How could she let her go? Its almost as if she handed her a gun and said have fun! Beca took all her rage and slammed her fist into the wall, the drywall crumbled and gave in against her her hand creating a fist sized hole in the wall. Beca glanced at her hand and winced, blood was now seeping through a good sized cut in her hand with already darkening bruises around her knuckles that just made her hurt worse. She started to cry, not just a few tears but full on crying. Beca cried herself to sleep the first of many nights that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacie was exhausted, training was brutal today. She glanced at the time and winced it was 1 o'clock in the morning, she doubted beca would be away but called anyways a promise is a promise. 

"H-hello?" Stacie's heart broke at the small voice coming through her phone, it was obvious beca had been crying. Its only been a week sense their departure but everyday seemed to get harder for the girl.

"Hey bug, did I wake you?" 

"No..I was waiting..I didn't think you were gunna call tonight." 

"Oh honey, I'm sorry training went on a little longer this time someone fell asleep standing and made the Sargent go harder on us.I'll never not call you"

"Oh, you must be tired I know I am." 

"I am too but if you want I  stay up a little while and talk." Soft snores were her only answer. "Um becs?" More snores. "Bug?" When Stacie didn't get a reply she chuckled "goodnight bug I love you always" she hung up and closed her eyes to get some sleep herself. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When beca awoke she groaned, it was Monday and Monday ment the first day of highschool. It was her second year so at least she was familiar with it, she got dressed within fifteen minutes throwing on any random outfit. When she really looked at herself she realized she was wearing Stacie's favorite hoodie no wonder itfelt so big, Stacie was almost a foot taller than her. She sighed before she ran out her door almost knocking into Emily.

"Sorry em! Gunna be late!" With that she ran out the door only slowing when she got about two blocks down, she spotted her bestfriends Benji and Jesse she called out to them and jogged up to them.

"Hey guys, ready for basket ball?" 

"No becs me foot ball." Jesse pointed to himself. "You basketball". He spoke slowly as if talking to a child. She rolled her eyes good naturedly. 

" you're suck a dork" he slung an arm around her and she flinched hard. Jesse looked at her worriedly before remembering beca's no touching rule and sheepishly pulled his arm back.

"Sorry.." She glared at him but shook it off anyway.

"Just don't do it again" she noticed they had arrived at school and headed off to her first class. She had emailed her principle a month ahead of school for her schedule. She wouldn't go as far as say she loved school but it was a good distraction. 

Upon arriving to her first period, math with Mr.laken, she noticed that a beautiful blonde was seated next to her usual seat she realized Amy or Cynthia rose must have warned her against sitting there. She flopped down into the chair grinning up at her math teacher.

"What's up with my most favorist teacher in the world?" He laughed at her.

"Mrs.gleer would be so disappointed in your grammer miss Mitchell." Beca made a fake shock face.

"Wouldn't wanna disappoint my favorite English teacher" she laughed along with the older man, despite only teaching her for one year he had known her all her life. His best friend was her father and he became her father figure after warren had died.

"So I understand Stacie has gone into the army?" Beca's mood quickly turned sour and she quietly opened her notebook and began scribbling down the notes on the board. she noticed a small slip of paper on her desk.it read 'hi I'm Aubrey, I'm new do you think you could show me around today?' 

Beca looked up to the new girl and smiled softly. "I'd love to show you around Aubrey" 


	2. the visit

Its been two weeks since the first day of school and beca has joined basket ball and track, she picked the two most time consuming sports possible just so she could keep her mind off of Stacie. She still called her every chance possible and sent her letters and pictures. Beca was proud of her sister but it still hurt and she really hoped Stacie kept her word and comes back. 

Aubrey and beca have become close and often practiced together. Aubrey was on the basketball team with her but also on the volleyball team she was a lot better at volleyball then track.every morning exactly an hour before school both girls ran along the track together often talking about school or things outside life, Aubrey kept beca sane when she didn't have practice or any homework. They played around beca's room playing video games or listening to beca's mixes, beca often included Emily knowing the kid must be hurting too and made a promise to herself that she would never leave Emily. She took the younger girl everywhere with her weather its practice or just hanging around with Aubrey. Emily had taken a liking to Aubrey and gave her the nick name "bree-bree" but beca just called her Bree. 

 

It was the first game of the season and they were tied 20-20 Aubrey had the ball but no one was open, she was to far from the rim to be able to shoot when suddenly beca broke free from the tall blonde that was blocking her, she passed the ball to the girl with six seconds left and beca shot, the whole team watched the ball bounce around before eventually sliding through the net.

"You did it beca!" Aubrey jumped in her place before throwing her arms around the much shorter girl. 

"We did it Bree I couldn't have shot if you didn't pass" the blonde just smiled before all of a sudden a flash of brown sped by her and knocked over the tiny brunette.

"Oh my gosh you did it!" Emily squealed hugging onto her sister.

"Em!" 

"Yeah?" 

"I can't breathe" 

"Oh! Sorry" Emily quickly climbed off of beca smkleing sheepishly at the girl before turning to Aubrey practically bouncing in place.Aubrey snickered and opened her arms for the tall brunette, Emily almost knocked over Aubrey too if it wasn't for a strange brunette behind her. She furrowed her brow at the stranger, she had never seen her before and she looked to old to be a high schooler. Beca's attention was turned away from her and towards her mother, grace. The stranger lightly tapped Emily and put her finger to her mouth signalling the girl to keep quiet. Emily's eyes grew impossibly wide and she became more excited bouncing in her place in Aubrey's arms. 

The brunette walked towards beca and lightly tapped the girls shoulder prompting her to turn around. 

"Ye- oh my god Stacie!" Beca jumped on the girl and Aubrey was surprised when the girl didn't even flinch and just held tight to the shorter brunette. "When did you get here? When did you come home?!" Beca's voice was muffled by Stacie's shoulder. Emily couldn't take it anymore and practically bulldozed Stacie and beca with her excitement. All three of them laying on the floor grace laughing and Emily clinging to Stacie and beca. 

"Hey kid I missed you too" Stacie ruffled Emily's hair while beca groaned. 

"Twice in like ten minutes must be a new record." Emily got up and quickly pulled beca up while grace pulled Stacie to her feet. 

"I'm sorry but I was just so excited because its been like seven weeks since I've seen her and you just won the first game and holy crap we should go get ice cream." Emily spoke fast to where beca could barely understand anything but Aubrey got it all and translated for beca. 

"Ice cream sounds amazing right now, you coming Bree?"  Aubrey melted at the nickname and nodded linking arms with her team mate, Stacie watched both girls carefully.

 

The ended up going to a small ice cream parlor two blocks from the highschool, Aubrey beca and Emily on one side of the booth and grace and Stacie on the other side. Beca was squished between Aubrey and Emily practically on Aubrey's lap. 

Emily was growing tired it was a little past , her chocolate ice cream slowly melting making soup in her bowl. Beca and Aubrey were splitting a banana split like they normally do and Stacie had a strawberry cone. Grace had opted out of ice cream and instead got a brownie. Stacie continued to watch Aubrey and beca a little closer, she noticed beca's love sick look and Aubrey's easy smile. Something was going on between the two if not something was about to. She smiled to herself beca had found someone she at least liked and she was happy for the young teen.

 


	3. kicking and screaming

Fuck you!" Beca screamed throwing the nearest thing, her alarm, at Stacie. 

"Bug calm down! " stacie doged the alarm taking three steps closer but quickly moved back when beca picked up a text book.

"Don't you dare call me that, get the fuck out!" if looks could kill Stacie would be six feet under. She took a step towards her ducking when the book was thrown. 

"Don't come near me, fucking two years! Two years Stacie! You'll be gone for two years and you think that you can apologize and everything's okay right? " beca picked up her school binder ready to throw it. "Oh my name is Stacie and I think that itsokay to abandon both of my sisters to go play war hero" her voice took on a higher pitched mocking tone, she laughed humorlessly. "I'm gunna be like daddy dearest and fucking get myself killed." Beca felt a sharp stinging pain across her cheek. 

"You can mock me but Dont you dare mock our father"  beca glared holes into the older woman, she stood and pushed Stacie out of her way. 

"I never want to see you again." Beca ran out of her room and out to her mother's car, she knew how to drive thanks to her uncle she just didn't have a permit. She started the car and drove wherever her mind would take her, apparently her mind wanted Aubrey because she found herself outside of the blonde's house.

She pulled out her phone and texted her bestfriend. 

Becs: (6:09 pm) pack a bag were going on an adventure. 

Bree:(6:11 pm)  okay, be down in a min. 

Beca loved how Aubrey never asked questions when it came to her, if it was anybody else she'd want every single detail but with beca she trusted her 100%. True to her word only a few minutes later Aubrey came down with a two backpacks. 

"Figured you rushed out and didn't pack so I packed some stuff for you too" 

"You know me so well, thanks Bree"  she climbed out of the car and let the older girl drive, unlike her Aubrey had her license. "Were going to Erin's house" Aubrey nodded and started the car driving towards beca's cousin's house. 

 

About fifteen minutes into the ride beca's phone starts ringing, she takes one look at her phone and ignores it. 

"What's going on?" Aubrey quickly glanced at beca then turned back to the road. 

"Stacie's being stationed in Iraq, she won't come back for two years"  beca not wanting to have this conversation quickly changed the subject "hey look were here" 

Aubrey parked on the street side and grabbed both bags from the backseat while beca knocked on Erin's door. 

"Beca?" Erin was shocked to find her younger cousin on her doorstep with Aubrey close behind her. 

"Can we stay the night?"  Erin smiled at the short brunette,

"Of course honey come in, Jillian is in the kitchen making dinner" beca grinned, she loved holtzmann, she quickly walked into the house leaving Aubrey to explain to erin. 

"Holtzy my favorite mad scientist" beca called out, her grin grew wider when the blonde came into view. 

"Beca my favorite hobbit!"  Beca's phone began to ring along with Aubrey's, the blonde checked her phone. 

"Stacie's calling me" 

"Emily's Calling me.."  Both girls ended the call andlooked up to Erin. Erin smiled sadly at beca but didn't say anything. 

"Hope your hungry, made waffles" 

"Starved" beca grinned at the blonde thank full for the subject change.

 

They were all seated, beca and holtz gulfing down waffles  when Erin's home phone picked up voicemail. 

"Erin I know Aubrey and beca are with you, I'm on my way to come get them don't let beca leave." Grace's voice filled the room filling beca with panic. 

"We gotta go, thanks for dinner cuz it was the best" beca kissed Erin's cheek slapping holtz a five. "Were safe I promise, we'll be at chloe's." Beca grabbed the bags and quickly dashed to the car followed by Aubrey, who called over her shoulder.

"Thanks Erin! I'll make sure she's safe." Erin and holtz shook their heads at the two. 

"They're in love, even if they Dont know it yet."  Erin grinned, while holtz nodded her agreement. 

 ________

 

Stacie drove well over the speed limit earning yelling from grace and fearful screams from Emily as they almost crash multiple time. Finally they arrived at Erin's house and Emily practically rolled out of the car in her eagerness to get away, she ran up to the house and pounded on the door, she was greeted by holtz.

"Hey there Lil bit" 

"Where's beca?" 

"Took off to some girl's house with a blonde. Hey Erin!"

"What?" 

"What was the name of that girl's house they're going to?" 

"Uhm bailey I think? Yes it was bailey." 

"Thanks er!" Emily ran back to her mother and sister. Erin hated to lie but beca would talk to them when she was ready. She was safe with Aubrey. 


End file.
